Mother
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Todo en este mundo sucede de una forma u otra por un motivo, existen razones por la que la gente se va de este mundo, aunque nosotros no lo comprendamos... El intelecto del ser humano no esta hecho para comprender la muerte...


.**-"Mother"-.**

**By**

**Yuni-Chan**

Disclamer: Yugioh no es mío, pertenece totalmente a Kasuki Takahashi y asociados… ¿Qué ago yo con sus personajes?...si lo mismo dijo…

Dedicatoria: Para mi eterno amigo Tsuyoshi, mi amiga Nuri-chan, y mi abuelo Ricardo

Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi.

Clasificación: T. angustia / Drama / Romance

Nota de Autora: Este fic lo utilise para un concurso de Cemzoo el año pasado, espero que les guste dejen comentarios para mi son muy imporatantes... please

**ONE-SHOT!**

**Capitulo único:**

"**Madre…Mother…Mater"**

"_**Tu ausencia lo ahoga por dentro  
y su espíritu llora con dolor  
el recuerdo de tu sonrisa nubla sus días  
y la memoria de tus besos apaga su vida" **_

En las noches de tormenta con luna. Bajan por el mundo los espíritus, bajan por el mundo las almas entre lágrimas, llenas de dolor, de remordimientos y de culpa. Con sus almas saturadas de hubieran y harían.

El calor de un manto de arenas frías le cubría, y la vista de un Thot sonriente le observaba, el ojo de la tormenta le asechaba.

De su rostro posiblemente hecho con suaves molduras, se deslizaban suaves gotas de rocío. Recostado sobre la cama de la miseria y arropado por las sabanas del dolor

Un frágil cuerpo de escasos 13 años de vida, un fruto en el proceso de la madurez… de dejar los juegos de niños y preocuparse por las cosas de adultos. La adolescencia es una etapa llena de dolor… donde tu vida se marca para el resto de todos y cada uno de tus días.

Ese frágil fruto colgado de una torpe rama se encontrado sumido en la oscuridad de la vida, azotaban estremecimientos a su piel, vibrando mientras sollozos escapaban de sus labios carmesíes.

Un trueno surco el cielo, iluminando parcialmente la habitación. La filas de nubes agrisadas y oscuras, débiles realmente aun pese a su imponente forma, viajan por el cielo cubriendo a Thot, escondiendo a Nut de que sus ojos vean el dolor que es dado a los hijos de Pirra.

_Lagrimas…Pero no son de pesar…es el humo del tabaco que me esta haciendo llorar._

Seria mentira decir que aquellas cuajadas de roció no pertenecían al dolor, al desengaño y la miseria, al sufrimiento, a ese monstruo que nos asecha a todos observándonos con sus ojos tenebrosos, deleitándose con nuestra sangre que es mugre y basura, mientras escurre lentamente por sus colmillos cayendo desde el hocico hasta el piso, hundiéndose en un mar de oscuridad y tiniebla.

Un monstruo llamado "dolor"

El dolor es mi amigo, por que cuando siento dolor, significa que estoy vivo…pero todo en exceso es demasía… y la demasía se vuelve exageración.

Esa exageración que nos lleva a conocer las formas más raras y exóticas de nosotros mismos, analizándonos y descubriendo que nuestra forma de ser, actuar y pensar va más allá de los límites de una sociedad oprimida.

Un monstruo que llamamos "Nosotros mismos"

El lugar mas temible y en donde mas miedo nos da ir, es dentro de nosotros mismos, por que tememos en ese camino perder lo que es realmente valioso, y llenarnos de cosas materiales, para ocultarnos, nos da miedo, por que sabemos que ese tercer yo es el mas difícil.

Tres personas en un cuerpo:

Quien quieres ser, cayendo en la ridiculez de la imitación tonta y absurda.

Quien quieren que seas, como la sociedad te moldea, a su imagen y semejanza.

Quien eres tú, el más olvidado, quien realmente eres tú, tu imagen y TU semejanza.

Para conocerte, tendrás que navegar en tu cuerpo… y cuando navegas en tu cuerpo y espíritu temes…te da miedo, sufres…

Y lloras.

Humedeciendo aquella sabana de la seda más fina, con el agua mas amarga y dolorosa de todas, y a la vez más pura que aquella con transformaciones químicas, las lagrimas.

El dulce elixir que purifica y renace al espíritu.

"**_Si pudiera tener en mis manos un control  
Si pudiera tener frente a mí un apagador  
si tuviera en mis manos el control de la vida  
sobre todo elegiría que no sufrieras..."  
_**

Con aquella humedad imprimida en las almohadas, en sus ojos y mejillas, y aun cuando no derramara lagrimas, su rostro tiene la marca de un llanto silencioso, desde su nacimiento fue condenado a llorar…a llorar sangre.

¿Pues quien tiene rubíes por ojos?

¡Nadie!

Si así los has de tener, si así los vez en el espejo es por que has de llorar sangre, pero una cosa es creer en que el sufrimiento se ira… otra cosas es que realmente se valla… ¿O no son los antiguos escritos de los sacerdotes los que lo dicen?... Tu camino esta donde tu dios

¡Mentira!

Su camino no esta con su dios…su dios dejo de existir para el ase mucho tiempo, en el instante en que le dio la espalda y le clavo un dardo de luz dorada en el pecho, desgarrando su corazón y su alma.

Alzo suavemente su rostro sentándose sobre sus rodillas limpiando con sus manos las hermosas gotas desprendidas de su alma.

Deslizo con delicadeza sus ojos mirado hacia la amplia ventana que daba contra una amplia terraza, la luna podía verse suavemente entre las nubes pero se perdía con una intensidad, un rayo surco el cielo.

.-"Mamá"-. Susurro, antes de dejar que sus manos cayeran bruscamente contra la cama sosteniéndose con los brazos para no caer contra la cama, mientras sollozaba como un cachorro recién separado de la madre.

En su corazón había una flecha, un flecha que había sido quitada, pero la punta quedo clavada para el resto de su vida, sin forma alguna de liberarse, de que la herida cierre aunque la cicatriz quede.

Recordar…recordar era que el dolor naciera nuevamente.

_Lagrimas…si pero no son de pesar…es el humo del recuerdo lo que me esta haciendo llorar._

Pero sin embargo, al mismo tiempo recordar era lago que no podía evitar, y realmente de una forma retorcida no deseaba.

No deseaba olvidar, por que olvidar es quedarte solo y quedarte solo es sufrir…sufrir el olvido… sufrir es llorar….

Llorar es drenar el alma… y eso ¿no es bueno?...pero para ello tuviste que estar solo

Llorar…llorar también es herirse…

Llorar… es también sufrir sin compañía

Sin desearlo se dejo caer nuevamente contra la cama.

Su madre… ahora…ahora estaba solo en el mundo, sin nadie a su lado.

_Flash Back_

Sus pasos apresurados le guiaban por los pasillos de arena iluminados por las antorchas colocadas a distancias cercanas. Resonaban el caer de su calzado contra el suelo.

Sus mechones se agitaban cayendo contra su rostro, de sus ojos color vino tinto podía verse la humedad de la tristeza… una humedad que algún día se convertirá en llanto.

Su andar se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de oro, dos guardias a los lados, en un movimiento al unció abrieron las grandes puertas.

El joven entro sin ser anunciado, sobre una cama sumamente elegante recostada en el medio.

Su madre…

.-"¡Mamá!"-. Sollozo al notar aquella blanca y santa palidez de luna.

Corrió a donde la mujer agonizante le miraba con un brillo en su mirada. La mujer logro formar en su rostro una suave sonrisa, como esforzándose por dar un ultimo recuerdo, el camino de un llanto silencioso que se deslizaba por su rostro y la sonrisa… un contraste perfecto y armonioso…

¿O tal vez no?

"**_Que el dolor no se te acercara  
y que tu espíritu volara  
que por tus mejillas sonrosadas  
las lágrimas no rodaran..."_**

.-"Mi pequeño hijo"-. Susurro entre quejidos de dolor, cerro sus ojos y sintió los calidos brazos de su tierno hijo rodearle la mujer sonrió débilmente.

.-"¿Qué sucede mamá?..."-. Cuestiono el jovencito separándose de la mujer, con sus ojos expresando una duda incomprensible.

.-"Sabías que pronto me iría a reunir con tu padre… ¿No es así?"-. El pelirrojo asintió suavemente, mientras sus parpados caían un poco, ensombreciendo su mirada.

.-"Los dioses me están llamando mi pequeño… y eh de reunirme pronto con tu padre, mi vida se esta extinguiendo"-. Susurro mirando los ojos rubíes de su hijo

.-"¿Ma...mamá?... me asustas"-. Exclamo con un tono tan triste que su madre no supo que decir

.-"No llores a mi partida… quiero verte con una sonrisa… perdóname por todo aquello que no hice en vida…eres todo cuanto pude haber soñado…"-. Sollozo.

El dolor, el sufrimiento de una madre que sabe que se separar de su hijo es indescriptible.

Solo una madre entiende a otra.

"_**Ver en tus ojos el brillo de la risa  
Pero en lugar de ello veo la humedad del llanto  
Y que dirás...que es por el esfuerzo de reírte tanto  
y en silencios callaras"  
**_

.-"Que eres todo cuanto desee… "-. La mujer formo una hermosa sonrisa.-"Déjame llevarme tu sonrisa de recuerdo"-. Susurro mientras sentía como los ojos se le diluían, dejando salir su dolor

_Lagrimas…pero no son de pesar, es el humo de esta copa lo que me esta haciendo llorar._

.-"No mamí… no tu no te vas a ir… snif… dime que no…mama…"-. Sollozo el niño mientras el dolor fluía por sus venas.

La madre estrecho levemente los ojos, y les cerro con dolor y tristeza, separo sus labios con agonía se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, dejo a la vista sus ojos verdes y sonrió con suavidad y esperanza.

Una fe renacida… Una sonrisa bonita.

.-"Los dioses tiene escrito un futuro prometedor mi hermoso hijo… pero es necesario que me una a ellos, te amo"-. Contesto

.-"¡Te amo mamá!"-. Sollozo el niño mientras sonreía de una forma encantadora, abrazando a la agonizante mujer.

.-"Yo…también…hijo mió"-. Le beso suavemente los labio le sonrió, miro los ojos rubíes de su hijo y los cerro para siempre

.-"Mamá…"-. Susurro… solo veía todo como si el tiempos e hubiese congelado.

Ni una expresión en su rostro.

.-"¡Shada retira al príncipe!"-. Gimió un hombre mayor, mientras el muchacho era recogido por un hombre calvo.

End Flash Back

Sus sollozos seguían saliendo… imposibles detenerlos, imposible detener el flujo de la vida, imposible para los seres humanos.

El fin de cada uno esta predestinado, pero cuando los seres humanos adelantamos el proceso... nos ponemos en contra de los dioses.

En contra de todo el mundo… y aun así lo hacemos.

La noche seguía pasando y en algún instante de ella, aquellas nubes de azúcar se desgarraron dejando caer su miel.

Una miel fría y amarga.

Con el insípido olor de la muerte y el metálico olor de la sangre, deleitando el paladar de los monstruos de la noche y excitando a los demonios de lo eterno.

Llora…llora, por que llorar es lavar tu espíritu, drenar tu alma, entender el mundo y verlo de una forma distinta.

Cuando el ser humano muere, se renace… se transforma, y se convierte en espíritu, a un espíritu que nos observa¿Qué mayor regalo que no sufrir?... muchos me preguntan al oído…

¿Por qué no lloras?

Mi respuesta siempre será la misma… para que su ultimo recuerdo sea una sonrisa… ya después llorare en silencio, y con el dolor en mi pecho callare

¿Qué no deseabas romper el silencio?

Y lo romperé…solo que de una forma distinta, de una ángulo que otros no ven, de una punto en donde la muerte es la mejor forma de sanar un espíritu roto.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa, y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más". No hay nada que reprochar. Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di.  
_

Dejar que la flama del dolor consuma tu cuerpo tu espíritu…una noche nacerá, el abismo que va al fondo de algún lugar, muerte a la deriva en una flor…sobre el mar…

Soledad

"_**Y es que no gritaras a los cuatro vientos  
¡Estoy triste!  
ayúdenme...que este cuarto esta a oscuras  
y necesito que alguien me ayude en el timón"**_

Y quema el aire, por que en el viaja su recuerdo y se funde el cielo y el infierno en una mezcla de fe ciega.

Los ojos de silencio te invitaran a soñar… y desde hay, podrás ver, la luna de tu corazón, lentamente se libera de ahí el alma que ha sido llamada por ti.

Desde hoy tienes que aprender, que la muerte es una fase más de la vida, del circuito infinito de la gloria y la agonía.

_Nace, crece, enférmate y muere…_

Y despedirte…poder nacer en la luz que crea el amor… y el dolor se apodera lentamente de ti…pero por una ventana a de salir…

Desde Ti…

Hasta el lugar donde se concentran las almas… y donde el destino, tiene su fin, descansar por siempre… por el resto del mundo…feliz.

Aun aquellas corrientes de electricidad surcaban su cuerpo…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin ningún aviso, sin ninguna espera

_El destino, jamás lo pensamos y nunca tenemos idea de que sucederá…pero esta escrito y revertirlo es un nunca jamás._

La silueta de un joven de unos 18 años, aun entre la oscuridad sus impresiones zafiros color azul brillante que tenía por orbes resaltaban, los mechones de su cabello castaño le enmarcaba el rostro sumamente varonil

Una túnica larga negra al parecer, la oscuridad no dejaba apreciar el vestuario.

La oscuridad nunca deja ver nada, pero los seres humanos nos sentimos tan bien rodeados de ella… por que no nos observa, o tal vez nos observa tanto que sentimos que es la nada.

La mirada mas penetrante es la de la nada. Por que nunca sabrás por donde te observa.

Sus ojos no podían de dejar de contemplar la frágil figura en el lecho… recostado, ocultando su dolor y sus miedos.

Como un cachorro asustado.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, los relámpagos le iluminaban de una forma misteriosa, mientras las gotas de agua entran por la entrada a la terraza, la cual extrañamente había sido abierta, mojando suavemente el suelo… y agitando los adornos de la habitación.

Se acerco en silencio, sabiendo de ante mano que no era escuchado y que su presencia no había sido sentida por el joven.

Con suavidad acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos del joven, de una forma violenta el muchacho alzo el rostro, mirándole con horror.

.-"No es bueno que acumules el dolor…"-. Susurro sentándose mientras en silencio acomodaba al joven en su pecho, el muchacho agacho la mirada.-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?"-. Cuestiono mientras acariciaba suavemente el hermoso rostro del adolescente.

.-"Si te dijo lunas te mentiría… si te dijo inviernos también…"-. Contesto mientras las lágrimas salían…

¿La diferencia?

Esta vez parecían tener un fin, el sentir aquellos brazos de cierta forma hacían que su dolor se desasiera de tal manera…de tal manera que no hay palabras para decir lo que sentía.

_**¡Deja que tu espíritu vuele!  
¡Deja que tu alma toque el cielo!  
¡El pasado quedo atrás...!  
Sonríele a la vida**_

.-"¿Desde que murió tu madre haces esto?... realmente creíamos que habías superado todo… pero ahora veo que no…"-. Comento casi por hacer hablar al otro.

.-"No hay nada por que luchar… no hay nadie por quien luchar… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?... mis padre murió hace años, mi madre murió ya mañana un año…hace un año falleció mi madre hermosa "-. Contesto sollozando

.-"Hay mas allá de lo que tu vez…"-. Contesto, mientras el joven se hincaba recostándose en sus rodillas mirando fijamente al otro.

.-"Estoy solo…Seth…aléjate de mi…"-. Susurro

.-"¿Por qué?... ¿crees que te tengo lastima?"-. Cuestiono bastante enojado, su frente se frunció

El joven cerro sus ojos un relámpago mas ilumino el cielo.

Dejando ver a ambos el rostro de su acompañante. Su acompañante improvisado que interrumpió su lamento y su tristeza…

Su acompañante en las penumbras y el abismo que simboliza en vida la muerte en la forma de línea y color perteneciente a la oscuridad.

_Que requieren, línea, color y forma y solo admite realidad por norma…_

A un reino donde la vida va mas a allá al hecho de tener un cuerpo y un alma.

Sin desearlo seguía llorando.

_Llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti, Es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

Un trueno provoco que temblara suavemente la imponente estructura en donde se encontraban.

.-"No… lastima no… pero no tienes por que sentirte obligado a ayudarme… después de todo no tengo por que importarte"-. La frase salía con dolor y el tono hiriente solo utilizado por las almas cambiantes.

El fuerte impacto de la mano del mayor contra su suave mejilla, le impacto… un color rojo adorno su pálida piel.

.-"Jamás…óyeme bien ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que no me importas!"-. Alzo con fuerza de la barbilla el hermoso rostro. Mientras deslizaba el más chico sus piernas por entre las sabanas.

.-"¡Seth!"-. Grito entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Todo se derrumbo… el tiempo se congelo, y su mirada se perdió... y el agua corrió por su rió sin siquiera una rama detenerle.

Cuando el espíritu realmente desea liberase, se arranca de tal forma las cadenas que es imposible detenerle.

Labio contra labio… alma con alma… destino con destino.

"**_Por su recuerdo vivirás!  
alza el corazón  
y que una linda sonrisa adorne tus mejillas...  
que el viento pide mas"_**

Suavemente le soltó, pudo jurar que un sonrojo nació en sus mejillas Y murió más allá de la cintura.

.-"No digas que no importas para mí… ¿Dime que tienes? Un hechizo por que desde que te eh visto me enamore de ti… me embrujaste de tal forma… no soporto verte triste… no soporto verte débil… el mundo gira, y encontraras la razón por la cual vivir… no dejes que el mundo se derrumbe en tus pies, cuando tus manos le pueden detener"-.

El pelirrojo le miraba.

A veces en la obsesiva búsqueda de la muerte nos topamos con la ilusión, la evolución…la vida…

En busca de la luz encuentras sombras y en sombras luz… la teoría de la inversa.

.-"Primo…"-. Susurro, era en su pecho demasiadas corrientes

.-"Cuando te sientas solo, piensa en todos aquellos que creemos en ti… cuando sientas dolor, recuerda que existen algunos que sufren mas que tu… y cuando no tengas razón por vivir átate al recuerdo de la luz y de la vida…del árbol y la semilla…tarde o temprano tendrás que vivir…expande tus alas…mi hermoso niño…hay mucho que volar"-. Susurro mientras le besaba en las mejillas.

Una estrella recorrió el cielo

.-"Un alma"-.

.-"El espíritu de mi madre"-. Susurro el joven mientras miraba al cielo.-"Perdóname madre…"-. Sonrió.-"Te prometí siempre sonreír"-.

Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón…es el alma del que consiguió, dar a los suyos su amor.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de tal forma que eran a simple vista observadas, destellando suavemente.

Una sonrisa tierna…

Una sonrisa sincera…

Una sonrisa eterna…

Una sonrisa bonita…

Con delicadeza, suavidad y posiblemente adoración, le abrazo el joven cuyo nombre fue mencionado como Seth…

¿Seth?... como el demonio del desierto. Lo mas luminoso tiene nombre de oscuridad.

Con un abrazo tierno

El joven tenía su rostro dirigido hacia la estela que dejo la hermosa estrella.

El mayor le observaba con cuidado, intentando descubrir el sentimiento que ocultaba aquella mirada, aquella mirada que emana amor, dolor y esperanza.

_Mil y un sentimientos encontrados y un solo deseo… ¡Vivir por ti!_

En su mente las ideas jugaban, mezclándose una con otra, juntando las texturas, combinando sus esencias y pegando sus espíritus.

Navegando en una luz de cielo…en un mundo y universo alterno

Perdiendo su vista en el horizonte…

Una franja de luz, apenas visible.

.-"¿Algún día el sol me va sonreír?"-. Pregunto el joven mientras un brillo de ilusión destello en sus hermosos rubíes que tenía por ojos

El castaño quedo sin habla, jamás creyó que aquellos orbes podrían verse más hermosos…

.-"Extraño a mi madre… y los días cada vez son mas oscuros…"-. Continuo sin siquiera despegar su mirada de aquella franja de luz.

Una franja que añoraba tener en sus brazos.

"_**Que cuando un clavo se clava en una cerca  
y se saca...la herida quedara...nunca sanara  
La cerca no será la misma  
Pero se renovara"**_

Seth sonrió suavemente, y en un rápido moviendo alo la barbilla del joven, besando con adoración y ternura los suaves e inocentes labios pertenecientes al joven que poseía en su espalda una carga.

.-"…Seth yo…"-. Pero no logro siquiera terminar, por que un dedo se coloco sobre sus labios.

.-"Mi amor…"-Aquello provoco un sonrojo.-"La noche se ha acabado y Rá se ve en el horizonte… "-. Contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

La lluvia dejo de caer… y los relámpagos cesaron, el solo empezó a elevarse.

.-"El sol te sonríe mi hermoso Atemu… aprende a ver cuando te sonríe… y en ese instante, únete a la marea"-.

Continuaron un rato abrazados.

Rá despejaba de horizonte y las nubes parecían haberse acabado solo el espectro de Thot quedaba en el cielo, y una Nut sonriente radiaba energía.

Un Rá nuevo, destellante y majestuoso iluminaba la húmeda Menfis, secando con su calor de amor…

Bendita la Luz…bendita la luz de tu mirada…desde el alma…Bendita la razón que te hizo llorar…bendita por que es la que hoy te ara volver a vivir.

Los reflejos del sol se introdujeron por entre la ventana abierta de los aposentos donde descansaba el príncipe de todo Egipto.

Descansaba en los brazos de aquel…aquel que le estaba devolviendo el sabor a la vida.

Rá juicioso les observaba, sonrió al ver a su hijo aeoris…su hijo predilecto con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro… emanaba libertad…

Renacimiento

La semilla tuvo que morir.

_La semilla de mostaza, es la mas pequeña…pero la que mas crecerá"_

Y hoy renacerá…una vez más.

"_**Para que el árbol sea árbol tuvo que ser semilla  
para ser semilla tuvo que morir  
y el fruto madura...se tuvo que podrir  
y la vida de nuevo surgió"  
**_

Corrieron las horas… paso mucho tiempo…o tal vez nunca paso, ahora miraba al sol de tal manera que siempre le sonreía…¿Corrieron acaso mas lunas de la que pude contar?... y pasaron al viento cuatro estaciones, sin que yo cuenta me pudiera dar…

El sol siempre nos sonríe, el solo espera por que le sonreíamos… ¿Qué esperas tu?

A que te jale del cabello y te de con rayos para que lo voltees a mirar…el dolor después del dolor, solo es lo que nosotros mismos nos causamos.

_Vamos mi amor…vuélvete a enamorar._

Los soles pasaron, las lunas cayeron una tras otra… mirando y adornado al cielo.

Ahora un año después, con un sol sonriente... y las arenas del desierto renovadas, cada uno de los granos con un brillo diferente.

En una terraza hecha con arena y una estructura más maciza, la suave silueta de un joven de unos 15 años.

El viento meneaba sus cabellos, de una forma encantadora, de la habitación a la que pertenecía el balcón apareció un joven castaño.

.-"Es hora de irnos mi amor"-. Un fuerte rubor apareció en el rostro del Joven quien realmente no pudo, por más que trato hacer que ese sonrojo desapareciera de su faz.

.-"No tienes por que acompañarme…seth…"-. Su respiración salía calmada.

El sonido de las aves resonó.

.-"Pero lo are…"-. Se inclino para no agobiarle con la enorme diferencia de estaturas.

.-"Gracias"-. Contesto con una sonrisa antes de brindar un suave beso en los labios del otro.

El mayor se irguió, con un sutil ademán le brindo el pase, el joven agacho suavemente la mirada, suspiro rendido y acepto mientras el otro le seguía.

Salieron de la lujosa habitación, pasando por pasillos empezaron a hablar, de asuntos de estado…algunas cosas sencillas.

Llegaron a un enorme pasillo iluminado por la luz del día, plantas de exóticas formas y colores se enredaban por las imponentes columnas, regadas por inmensas cantidades de agua traída de la mismísima corriente del nilo, brindándoles colores majestuosos, un olor agradable seducía al olfato.

Y una vista maravillosa, encantaba a los ojos.

**_  
"Si mil y un dioses te dieron la espalda  
crea uno nuevo A TU IMAGEN Y SEMEGANZA  
Crea un dios que te ame...  
Crea un dios que te entienda...  
! PERO CREE ¡"_**

Un joven en la entrada, de cabellos castaños largos, la tez morena y unos ojos azulados con un toque de verde, intensos, cubierto por una túnica larga de color blanco, le sonrío con cierta delicadeza.

.-"Mahado…buenos días"-. La voz fina del joven salio a la luz, mientras una ligera brisa movió sus cabellos pelirrojos que se posaban sobre sus hombros.

.-"Buenos Días majestad… el carruaje esta listo"-. El menor de los tres movió los ojos…

.-"Mado…"-. Ante el infantil apodo el moreno tuvo que contener su fuerte turbación, el más alto, de atuendo azul profundo tuvo que controlar el fuerte piquete de los celos.

.-"Majestad"-. Reprocho

.-"Te dije que no quería un carruaje…"-. Chillo infantilmente.

.-"Es por su seguridad"-. Contesto rendido el pobre sacerdote.

.-"Mado…"-. Suplico

.-"Atemu compórtate"-. Por primera vez en ese rato el de ojos azules hablo, el toque posesivo fue mas que notorio en la voz grave.

.-"Perdón"-. El pelirrojo inclino levemente la cabeza. Mientras que con su mano fingía acomodar el falledin de color negro, una cinta de oro lo sujetaba de las caderas, mientras una capa del mismo color era sujetada alrededor de su cuello, un articulo de oro en forma de pirámide invertida adornaba su pecho, un arete en forma de cruz egipcia en su oreja derecha, el anillo del mismo fino materias destello varias veces de la mano izquierda, zapatos oscuros, y brazaletes de oro en brazos y piernas.

.-"¡Príncipe!"-. La voz chillona de una joven retumbo por el lujar.

.-"Mana"-. Susurro al ver a una chica de cabellos rubios correr, mientras la túnica se agitaba siguiendo el loco paso de la dama.

.-"Maná compórtate, y en primera es faraón y no príncipe, y en segunda lleva prisa"-. El tono amenazante retumbo en la voz de Mahado.

.-"No te preocupes…"-. Comento con una sutil sonrisa el joven mencionado en la pelea.

.-"Perdón…"-. Contestaron al unció.

Ante eso Mahado hizo un sutil ademán para indicar que el carruaje esperaba, Los dos chicos le siguieron.

Atemu fue alzado suavemente por Seth para ser colocado en el carruaje, después el sacerdote le siguió. Mahado subió a un caballo.

.-"¡Yo quiero ir!"-. Gimió la rubia

.-"Mana…no"-. La voz de su maestro era cortante.

.-"Déjala…no molestara"-. Un destello de luz se reflejo en los hermosos ojos del faraón de la tierra dorada, Mana emocionada subió con su maestro.

En marcha…

Como la vida… a veces puedes llevar contigo a los demás…pero hay caminos que tú solo tendrás que recorrer…no, no será solo, por que todo es espíritu y no materia.

Sus espíritus siempre estarán contigo, no importa que tan lejos vayas.

El andar por la ciudad, cruzando la ciudad dorada, pasando por los puestos del mercado de la imponente Menfis.

Mujeres y hombres trabajando, por un bien en común:

Sus hijos.

El tesoro mas grande que algún día los dioses pudieron dar al ser humano, la bendición de poder concebir a sus hijos, y no ser como la gallina que no disfruta de tenerlos dentro…mas tiene que cuidar de ellos

"_**¡Cree que el futuro es prometedor  
Cree que en que tendrás alas nuevas  
Cree que tu espíritu vuela  
Cree que tu corazón se renueva!!"**_

**_  
_**Dentro del carruaje, el más joven de los dos estrujaba constantemente su falledin.

.-"Tranquilo mi hermoso niño"-. Un fuerte sonrojo inundo las mejillas del chico.

.-"Yo… quisiera… pero… es todo tan raro"-. Susurro mientras alzaba entre tirones suavemente el falledin dejando ver parte de los muslos, un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de seth

.-"Atemu…"-. El castaño poso sus manos sobre las nerviosas del mencionado, haciéndole soltar la tela, y que esta cubriera nuevamente la zona que debía

.-"¿Mande?"-. Cuestiono sin notar aquel suceso.

.-"No tienes por que estar nervioso"-. Le acaricio el rostro.-"No estas solo"-. Le tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza, lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo beso

_I'm not alone..._

.-"¡Majestad!"-. El grito de Mahado hizo ambos separarse, mientras la cortina del carruaje se abría.

.-"Hemos llegado… ¿interrumpo?"-. Una mirada de duda y escepticismo plasmo en el rostro del joven mago.

Atemu estaba completamente ruborizado y Seth con cara de los mil demonios…

¿Pues que creía?...acaso el tipo estaba ciego… o mejor aun ¿Mal de la cabeza?

.-"Si"-. El sacerdote lo soltó con furia

.-"No"-. El joven faraón lo dijo apenado

Ambos se miraron, el joven acusado solo rodó los ojos, tendió la mano al faraón para que pudiera bajar, el chico le sonrió finamente y procedió a bajar, luego le siguió Seth

Frente a ellos una Enorme Pirámide.

Majestuosa e imponente entre las arenas, entre el valle de los reyes.

Dicen que cada estrella del cielo es un rey, que cuando los faraones tienen problemas suelen pedir sus consejos a los sabios reyes del pasado.

_Pueblo que no conoce su historia esta condenada a repetir sus mismos errores_

Y nadie quiere chocar contra la misma piedra… ¿Pero no es el ser humano el único que lo hace?

.-"Mi faraón…Mana y yo…los esperaremos afuera"-. Los dos varones asintieron.

El pelirrojo suspiro, tomo algo en sus manos, algo que venia colgando de un pequeño morral que colgaba de la parte de atrás del cinturón de oro.

.-"Gracias"-.

"_**¡Hay nueva sangre corriendo x tus venas!  
¡Solo hay que luchar! Cuando la herida nace"**_

_**Regálale una sonrisa bonita Que heridas del corazón  
solo el corazón sana… Regálale una sonrisa bonita"**_

Sus pasos les condujeron por los largos pasillos, Seth iba a su lado mirándole constantemente.

Solo sus pisadas y el crujir de la llama sobre la antorcha que tría el castaño se escuchaban en el vació sitio.

Pasaron por la enorme estructura adornada en oro, con toque finos y sumamente exóticos, como solo aquellos dignos de orgullo pueden poseer… ¿Pues no cree el egipcio que lo material se lleva a la otra vida?...o será que es una forma extraña de aliviar el dolor… sus pasos les condujeron por atajos…

Después de mucho andar, se toparon en una enorme habitación, adornada con perlas y oro, algunos artículos de plata.

Al centro de la enorme habitación alumbrada por antorchas, un enorme ataúd de oro puro…

El joven pelirrojo suspiro.

.-"Lamento tanto no haber venido a visitarte"-. La voz del joven salio al viento.

Cuando hemos perdido a un ser querido, solemos hablarle al viento, susurrarle al silencio y en algunos casos hasta beber con la muerte.

¿No es extraño?

Siempre sentimos como la brisa nos acaricia sin pudor alguno, pero… cuando deseamos acariciarla es tan difícil… que no sabes como empezar.

Cuando el dolor te ataque en nombre de la nostalgia…dos cosas pueden nacer en ti

…El llanto o la sonrisa…

"**_Oculto por sabanas el dolor oculto por el miedo la miseria  
oculto por tu alma las lagrimas Oculto por tu mundo tus gritos  
Cuando la oscuridad nazca…Regálale una sonrisa bonita  
Heridas del corazón, solo el corazón sanara... regálale una sonrisa bonita" _**

.-"Pero, es que…realmente no tenía el valor"-. Con un paso ligero se dirigía al lugar donde reposaba alguien que en vida tuvo un fuerte papel en la vida del muchacho.

Una leve brisa pareció inundar el lujar.

.-"Tu recuerdo me ata a la nostalgia…"-. Unas delicadas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes, como el agua del nilo en los canales.

.-"Me escondí muchas noches tras la luna…y llore… me pediste que no lo hiciera…snif…pero soy débil…y no lo cumplí…"-. Un molesto silencio inundo el sitio.

.-"Al contrario…llore en las noches…toda y cada una desde que te fuiste… snif… tu ausencia me duele tanto como antaño"-.

Las flamas centellaban suavemente, alumbrando con timidez o tal vez con cuidado, para no arruinar nada… para que todo sea defecto.

¡Al diablo con la perfección¿Yo que se de ella?...Soy humano ¿Oh no?... ¡Y el humano nunca entiende el dolor!

.-"Te juro que llore sangre"-. Las lágrimas seguían bajando.

Pero como en un eclipsé, la luz repentina ilumina su mirada y un destello de luz le alumbra.

"_**Cuando el dolor te ataca, ay que llorar  
llorar es drenar el alma, hay que llorar  
llorar es purificar el espíritu, ay que llorar"  
**_

.-"Pero… yo… se que tal vez, no era lo que tu deseabas, encontré alguien que me hiciera sentir la luz otra vez…"-. Un fuerte sonrojo inundo sus mejillas como si de frente tuviera a esa persona.-"…Yo…"-.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro…

Su espíritu renació.

"_**Llorar es nacer de nuevo Y al cielo con otros ojos mirar...  
Cuando el día nace hay, llorar cuando el solo muere hay que llorar"**_

.-"Eh vuelto a sonreír"-. Descubrió aquello que ocultaba en su mano.

Una rosa, roja y hermosa, aun las cuajadas de roció temblaban en ella, se arrodillo beso la fría lapida de oro, la coloco suavemente, resaltando el rojos sangre de la rosa en el dorado muerte de la tumba.

La sangre de sus lágrimas caída durante dos largos años…esas lagrimas fueron las que le brindaron color a aquella rosa… el color carmesí… de la vida y la muerte…sangre…convertida en Flor.

.-"Lo amo… y lo amare"-. Se alzo suavemente mirando la tumba

Sonrió.

Pero con una sonrisa de sueños, de esperanza…inclusive la inocencia se asomo en ella.

.-"Por…por tus carisias…por tus regaños… por tus te quiero…por tus "no era lo que esperaba"…por tus consejos…por tus deseos…yo"-. Aquello se ahogaba en su pecho

.-"¡TE AMO MAMÁ!"-.

Su grito resonó mientras caía cual pétalo al piso, los brazos fuertes del ojiazul le detuvieron.

.-"Lo has logrado"-. Le beso la mejilla mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

.-"Te amo…mamá…perdóname tanto…por no habértelo repetido…snif…tanto en vida…"-. Alzo su rostro.-"Mas cumpliré tu promesa…. ¡eh vuelto a sonreír!"-.

"_**Cuando el dolor te ataca hay que llorar  
Pero cuando te atraviesa y te clava mil y una espinas  
y Tu sangre mancha la tierra y se esparce por el mundo"  
**_

Observo la rosa.

.-"Estas ya son letras muertas… y aunque ya no estas… tu espíritu siempre estará con migo…"-. Miro a Seth quien le sonrió y le beso con mil y un sentimientos encontrados.

Sus pasos les llevaron a la entrada, Atemu miro por última vez.

.-"Hasta siempre mamá… "-.

**_  
"Cuando el dolor ataca...hay que llorar  
Cuando el dolor le ataque..."_**

Su espíritu desapareció de la sala…esta vez no solo y con el espíritu roto, si no con el amor en la ventana del cielo… y con un alma renovada

Un rostro pálido, adornado por cabellos rubios y ojos violetas.

La silueta de una mujer, sus labios carnosos se separaron, mientras tomaba la rosa y se la llevaba en el pecho y su cuerpo se desvaneció hasta solo quedar el eco de su voz…

.-"Mientras este en tu pecho viviré…nunca olvides que te amo…pues yo nunca lo olvidare….te amo…hijo… mió"-.

"**_Regálale una sonrisa bonita...  
Un abrazo y un beso...  
tierno... y su espíritu renacerá"_**

"_**Owari"**_

"**_A dead letter is a letter that has_**

_**Never been, delivered because**_

_**The person to whom it was written**_

_**Cannot be found, and it also cannot be**_

_**Returned to the person who wrote it"**_

_**Arigato a todos ustedes por leer mi historia… una historia plasmada con el dolor…**_

_**El dolor de perder a una madre…**_

_**El dolor de perder a un hermano…**_

_**El dolor de perder a un abuelo…**_

_**La luna de octubre es sin duda la mas hermosa por que es la que se viste con la sangre de las personas….esta historia dedicada…**_

_**A Tsuyoshi… pues hace un año el alma de tu madre te dejo…**_

_**A Nuri-Chan… pues este 8 de octubre tu hermano, su esposa y su hijo se alejaron de ti…**_

**_Y a mí… a mi misma…por haber perdido al hombre que sin ser realmente mi abuelo jugo ese papel en vida, y me regalo una sonrisa que quedara guardada todos los días de mi vida… mi tío abuelo Ricardo acaecido este 9 de Octubre._**

**_Nunca sabemos cuando la muerte nos puede atacar a nosotros a nuestro seres más queridos y amados…_**

**_Cáncer…. Accidentes automovilísticos… Paros cardiacos…_**

**_Sobre dosis… Sida…_**

**_Sea cual sea tu final…y el de ellos…te daré un consejo:_**

**_Vive tu vida como si fuera el último_**

_**Como si nunca volvieras a despertar**_

_**Como si ellos nunca volvieran a despertar… **_

_**Y sobre todo….**_

_**Vive la vida minuto a minuto y encontraras en cada uno de ellos**_

_**Un motivo para conducirte por el camino correcto**_

_**Te lo aseguro**_

_**Con todo mi cariño... Y sinceridad… su fiel escritora, lectora y amiga**_

_**Yuni-Chan**_

"**_En memoria a tres almas caídas…_**

_**En un octubre del olvido…**_

_**Yolanda…Ricardo…**_

_**Y uno más que su nombre a mis oídos**_

**_Es anónimo…"_**

**NOTA: Fui inspirada en el dolor… fui inspirada en la tristeza… en el aroma de la muerte…y en una palabra…FIN!**

pd

este fic es viejo asi k por eso dise de octubre


End file.
